


Keep Your Demons on a Leash

by MeBeShe



Series: Craving You [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: A twisted part of Fjord’s mind knew that this is what Caleb wanted, what he needed to be functional. He needed someone to take the lead for a bit, to hold onto the reins and tell him what to do and when to do it. And Fjord was more than happy to let that person be him.





	Keep Your Demons on a Leash

Jester was tapped out, and both Fjord and Caleb still had arrows in them. So it was up to Beau and her medicine kit to take care of the wounds. It took perhaps five minuets for her to take care of Fjord’s arrow wound; it was more of a graze than anything. But when they headed into the main room of the Mead and Feed they saw Caleb, clutching a sleeping Nott to his chest, sitting in a chair and just staring into the fire. 

“Dude, is he okay?” Beau asked softly. 

“No.” Fjord replied. He’d seen this before, on sailors after a battle or a near drowning. He knew that haunted gaze that stared into the middle distance. 

“Caleb?” He said softly, making sure his footsteps were louder than normal. “We need to get that arrow outta you.” He gently put his hand on the human’s shoulder and he jumped, clutching Nott to his chest and looking up at Fjord. 

“Oh….yes yes I suppose you do.” He shifted a bit and tried to pull back his coat while not letting his little goblin friend go. 

“It’s alright dude, I got her.” Beau handed Fjord the kit and a skein of old wine and reached out for the sleeping Nott. Caleb’s grip tightened on her briefly before letting Beau pluck her from his arms. Nott made a sleepy grumble and tucked her face into Beau’s neck. “I’ll take her up.” 

“Will you stay with her? Until I can go up?” He asked, looking up at Beau. His blue eyes were wide with fear. 

“Sure thing man.” Beau clapped Caleb on the shoulder and he watched her leave. When Beau was gone he turned back to watch the fire. 

“Caleb, I need you to stay with me.” Fjord knelt down beside Caleb and turned the human’s face toward his. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I need you to be with me right now.” His voice was a deep, soothing rumble. Caleb reached out with a hand and tangled his fingers in Fjord’s shirt, tangling in the fabric. 

“I…” He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes.” He shifted in his chair to face Fjord, and the half-orc ended up bracketed between Caleb’s thighs. A deep part of Fjord’s mind was pleased with this, and he wanted to stay here for a while. He wanted Caleb to tangle his fingers in the short strands of Fjord’s hair and shove his cock down his throat. Fjord ignored those thoughts and undid Caleb’s coat and used a dagger to cut open Caleb’s shirt. 

The arrow was stuck in Caleb’s side, right above his hip. It had missed his vital organs, but it would hurt and leave a nasty scar. Fjord also noticed that Caleb was thin and pale, and Fjord could nearly count his ribs in the flickering firelight. Fjord’s hand came up to Caleb’s soft stomach and he ran his thumb over his pale skin. 

“This is goin’ to hurt.” He glanced up at Caleb. The wizard’s jaw was set and he nodded. Fjord took the shaft of the arrow and broke the shaft in half with a smooth movement and gripped it tight while moving his other hand to Caleb’s back where he could feel the tip of the arrow protruding, slick with blood. The movement had brought him up to his knees before Caleb. “Don’ scream.” He said, and then shoved the arrow through to the other side. 

Caleb didn’t scream, but he did bite his lip so hard blood starting running down his chin, the hand in Fjord’s shirt moving to his shoulder and grappling him. Caleb was breathing heavily, gasping for breath by the time the arrow was removed. Fjord pressed the gauze to both sides of the wound, the coppery scent of Caleb’s blood reaching his nose. 

“It’s alright, Caleb.” He said softly, his voice gentle and smooth. “It’s alright. I got you darlin’.” Caleb’s hand moved from his shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek. He was shaking and gasping for breath and a fine sweat had broken out on his neck and forehead as blood trickled down his chin. Caleb pulled Fjord closer until he could rest his head against Fjord’s shoulder. 

They stayed like that until the bleeding was mostly stopped. It was still trickling over Fjord’s fingers, but it wasn’t gushing like before. “I need to bandage you up now, alright?” He pulled away softly. Caleb made a distressed noise but let Fjord grab the medicine kit. There was blood on both of his hands as he dropped the gauze and rummaged through the herbs and vials. He knew what most them were and what they did so he put together a little something and wrapped it up before grabbing a cup of wine. 

“This is goin’ to sting.” He dipped a clean rag in the wine and wiped the wounds clean, and the skin around them. Caleb hissed in pain, tears springing into his eyes. 

“It’s alright.” Fjord said. “It’s goin’ to end soon, I promise.” His heart ached for Caleb. 

He didn’t know what Caleb had gone through or why he couldn’t stop staring at the flames, but it was clear that he wasn’t used to violence. Under the dirt on his hands, his palms were soft. He wasn’t used to hard life, and Fjord felt for him. All Ford had ever really known was a life of hard work and labor. His hands were as hard as horn, with callouses the size of silver pieces on them. He could navigate using the stars and tie more knots than most people knew existed. He was used to labor and travel and violence and blood. Caleb wasn’t. He didn’t know what Caleb had been, before joining up with their little party, but it wasn’t a life soaked in blood. He took a moment and used the leftover wine to wash Caleb’s blood from his hands. 

“There. You’re clean.” He said. His hand ran up and down Caleb’s stomach and chest like he was soothing a spooked horse. “It’s alright. It’s almost over.” He pressed the packets of herbs to the wounds and wrapped some bandages around them and tied a soft but secure knot. 

“There. It’s done.” He stood up and before Fjord could ask if Caleb wanted to be alone the wizard’s arms snaked around his hips and he tugged Fjord into an embrace, burying his face in Fjord’s stomach. Fjord made soothing noises and wrapped his arms around Caleb’s shoulders, holding him close. He felt Caleb’s shoulders start to shake and he dropped to his knees, pulling Caleb into a proper embrace. 

“Oh gods.” He gasped out, tucking his face into Fjord’s neck. “I just…” Fjord could feel Caleb’s tears on his neck and he pulled Caleb tight. 

It was easy, to pull Caleb into his lap and hold him close as he cried. It was easy, to turn Caleb away so he couldn’t look at the fire. It was easy, to cradle Caleb’s head with his massive hands. It was easy to pull Caleb toward him and kiss him. It was easy for Fjord to know in that moment he loved Caleb. 

He kissed Caleb softly, without hurry or pressure. Just letting him feel the pressure of Fjord’s lips against his own. He pulled away and pressed tiny kisses to Caleb’s cheekbone and over his temple. “I got you, darlin’.” He said softly. “It’s alright. I’m here.” 

Caleb had stopped crying, which Fjord considered to be an improvement. One of Fjord’s hands came up and gently wiped away the tears from Caleb’s stubbly cheeks. “Feelin’ better?” He asked gently. 

“No.” Caleb took a shaky breath. “I doubt that I ever will.” He said softly. “That sort of thing….it stays with you.” 

“Yes. It does.” Fjord said softly. “And the fact it stays with you means you’re a good man, Caleb. The moment you become used to killin’ is the moment you loose your soul.” He placed his hand over Caleb’s heart and the human’s shaky hand came up to cover it. 

“I’m not….” He sighed, his head coming to rest against Fjord’s collar bone. “Like I said, I’m a mess.” His voice was soft and ragged and broken. His hands came up and over Fjord’s chest to curl into his shirt. 

“An’ like I said, we’ll make it work.” Fjord held Caleb close and kissed his red hair softly. “I hope this is alright with you.” He said softly. “I don’ want you to feel like I’m rushin’ you into somethin’.” 

“I….” Caleb shifted softly in Fjord’s lap and he felt Caleb’s length press into him. “I’m sorry. It’s been a while.” He muttered. 

“No need to be sorry.” Fjord’s heart picked up and his mouth grew dry and he wanted to grab Caleb’s hips and rut into him. Instead he gently cupped Caleb’s cheek and kissed him again, the taste of Caleb’s blood running over his tongue. This time, Caleb kissed him back and Fjord couldn’t help the small noise that came from his mouth. He slowly kissed Caleb, threading his hand in his hair and holding him close. His grip wasn’t tight at all; Caleb could break it if he wanted. But something in Fjord’s gut knew that Caleb’s didn’t want to break it. Something in Fjord’s bones knew that Caleb needed a firm guiding hand. 

“That’s it darlin’.” Fjord said, kissing down Caleb’s jaw softly. “Just let me take over.” He laved Caleb’s earlobe with his tongue and Caleb whimpered in a way that made Fjord's cock throb, his hips stuttering against Fjord’s. “Don’ worry about a thing. I got you.” The hand not in Caleb’s hair moved to his hip and slowly set up a rhythm. Caleb’s hands moved to his shoulders as he gasped. 

“Oh gods, Fjord.” His voice echoed around the empty common room and Fjord kissed him. 

“Gotta stay quiet darlin’.” His voice was rough with arousal and he wanted to bury himself balls deep in Caleb. “Gotta stay quiet or we need to go upstairs.” 

“Please.” Fjord gasped, kissing Caleb. 

“Use your words, I know you got ‘em.” Fjord kissed along Caleb’s jaw gently. 

“Upstairs. Somewhere private.” He begged. “Please, Fjord?” His body stilled and he glanced up at Fjord, as if he was waiting for permission. A twisted part of Fjord’s mind knew that this is what Caleb wanted, what he needed to be functional. He needed someone to take the lead for a bit, to hold onto the reins and tell him what to do and when to do it. And Fjord was more than happy to let that person be him. 

“There’s a washroom upstairs.” Fjord said. It was small and of dubious cleanliness, but it would do. 

“Yes.” Caleb kissed him again and got to his feet, hissing at the wound in his side. 

“Easy there, darlin’. I don’t you want you hurt yourself more.” Fjord got to his feet and put a gentle hand on Caleb’s back. Caleb turned and kissed Fjord, pulling him up the steps. 

The washroom was at the end of the hall and just as Fjord had thought; it was small and cramped and the walls were slightly sticky but it was clear that Caleb didn’t care. There was a small cabinet with a pitcher of water and a bowl with some dry towels, and a mirror on the wall. The moment Fjord shut the door behind him Caleb was kissing him again, pinning him to the wall. 

“Easy darlin’, easy.” Fjord said, slowing down Caleb’s frantic movements. His hands were shaking and Fjord grabbed them gently. “I need you to tell me what you’re alright with.” He brought Caleb’s knuckles to his mouth and pressed gentle kisses along the backs of them. 

“I…..” Caleb’s breath kicked up and his whole body started to shake. “I don’t….” 

“Hey, look at me.” Fjord dropped Caleb’s hands and cupped his cheeks, lifting his head. “How about we pick a word, and if I do something you don’t like you say that word?” He offered. The frantic light in Caleb’s eyes started to leave. “Somethin’ you wouldn’t normally say in bed.” 

“Gestalt.” Caleb said, the Zemnian word falling from his lips. 

“Gestalt it is.” Fjord said, smiling softly. He kissed Caleb again, sucking on his bottom lip, laving the bite marks with his tongue. Caleb made that delicious whimper again and he pulled the human closer and span them around, pinning Caleb to the wall. He whined, arching up against the wood as his hands crawled up Fjord’s shirt. Fjord kissed down Caleb’s neck and ran his hands under Caleb’s shirt. 

“Take off your coat and shirt.” He ordered. He stepped back against the table and watched Caleb. “I want to see you, so don’t rush.” He watched as Caleb followed his orders. 

Caleb took off the coat and let it fall to the ground, and his scarf followed. He was left in the leather holsters with his books tucked close to his ribs and Fjord watched as he gently removed them, and put them on the pile of his coat and scarf. With the holster off Fjord could see the bloodstain on Caleb’s shirt, and the hole in the fabric. Fjord made a mental note to get Caleb a better fucking shirt come the next morning. Caleb pulled it off and let it drop on the floor, away from his books. 

He was thin and pale, with the bandage around his stomach showcasing how thin he was. He was also more than a little filthy, which is something Fjord was planning to rectify. His chest was hairless, but Caleb had a trail of hair running from his belly button down to dip below his pants. 

“Good.” Fjord said. “You’re bein’ so good.” He stepped forward to run his hand down Caleb’s sternum. 

“Fjord, please.” Caleb whined, his hands coming to clutch at Fjord’s hips. 

“Words, darlin’.” Fjord said gently, licking a path over Caleb’s collarbone. 

“Please touch me.” Caleb’s head came back to thunk against the door and his hips stuttered forward. 

“I am touchin’ you.” Fjord teased, sucking a mark into the divot between his collarbones. 

“You know what I mean, Fjord.” Caleb snapped. Fjord’s hand came to Caleb’s throat and he gave a gentle squeeze. Not enough to cut off the the human’s air, but enough to make his pulse jump under Fjord’s fingers. 

“Don’t you take that tone with me.” He said, his voice low and dangerous. Caleb’s knees gave out and he swallowed, his blue eyes blown with lust. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” He muttered. Caleb licked his lips and waited. 

“Good.” Fjord kissed him again, and Caleb whined into his mouth. Fjord’s hand eased it’s grip as he pressed his hips against Caleb’s. The human was so hard it was no doubt painful, and Fjord rocked his hips into Caleb’s. 

“Yes, Fjord, please more.” Caleb begged, running his hand up and over Fjord’s arms to grip his shoulder. Fjord kissed down his neck and over his chest, taking a moment to lave a nipple with a tongue. Caleb jumped and threaded his hands into the short hair on the top of Fjord’s head. Fjord lowered himself to his knees and sucked a mark into the soft skin of Caleb’s uninjured hip. He kissed the clean skin around the bandages softly before pressing a kiss to the bandage itself. 

“Don’ to somethin’ stupid like that again.” He said, glancing up at Caleb. “You stay close to me from now on. That’s an order.” Fjord said. Caleb swallowed and nodded. 

“Yes.” He gasped out. “Yes.” 

“Good, darlin’.” Fjord pressed a kiss to the center of his lower belly and undid the laces on his pants. He reached inside and pulled Caleb’s cock free. It wasn’t particularity long or thick, but it made Fjord’s mouth water nonetheless. He licked his lips and a drop of liquid bloomed at the tip.

“You’ve been so good for me tonight.” Fjord pressed a small kiss to Caleb’s hip as he took his cock in hand and slowly started to pump. “You’re so good right now I’m going to give you a reward.” Fjord licked the drop of salty liquid from the tip and Caleb moaned, his mouth dropping open as he writhed under Fjord’s touch. 

Fjord slowly worked his way down Caleb’s cock, tracing the veins with his tongue. He positioned himself so he was holding onto Caleb’s hips as he worked his way down Caleb’s cock. Caleb’s hands tightened in his hair as Fjord settled into a rhythm. He hollowed out his cheeks on the upstroke and flicked the head of Caleb’s cock with his tongue before sliding back down.

Caleb was writhing against the wall, unable to break the grip of Fjord’s hands on his hips despite his efforts. “Fjord, please, oh gods, please.” His legs were starting to shake and his breath caught in his throat. 

Fjord pulled off and looked Caleb in the eyes. “You cannot cum without my permission.” He nipped at Caleb’s hip softly and he cried out. “Is that understood, darlin’?” He asked. 

“Yes.” He said. “Oh god please.” He tried to get Fjord’s mouth back on his cock and whined. It was like trying to move a statue. 

“Would you like to cum?” Fjord asked, pressing soft kissing to the shaft of Caleb’s cock. 

Caleb swallowed and glanced down ad Fjord, on his knees before him. He wanted to cum. He wanted to spill down Fjord’s throat as fire roared in his bones. He wanted this pleasure. But the fact he was being made to ask for it made his cock ache and his chest burn with delightful humiliation. 

“Yes. Gods, yes please.” Caleb was shaking. It had been so long since he had any kind of sexual contact with something other than his right hand. He was thankful that Fjord was taking the lead on this. He was thankful that all he had to do was lay back and follow Fjord’s orders. He wondered if he continued to be good for Fjord, what Fjord would do to him next. 

“I want to hear you say it.” Fjord said softly. He stopped what he was doing and pulled away, pinning Caleb to the wall by his hips. “If you don’t use your words and ask my, you don’t get to cum.” 

Part of Caleb wanted to see what was that was like; to be denied his orgasm after being brought to the brink like this. To be left hard and aching and wanting and needy. But right here, right now, he needed his orgasm more. 

“Fjord, please.” He swallowed hard, his throat clicking. “Please, may I cum?” Asking for such a thing set a fire to his bones that hadn’t known before. He didn’t know that this was possible. He’s had sex before, and he’s had great sex before, but he hadn’t known that simply giving up control to someone would made him weak in the knees and set him on edge. 

There was one, two, three heartbeats of silence before Fjord smiled softly. 

“Good.” He then licked a broad stripe up Caleb’s cock and laved the head with his tongue. It didn’t take long for Caleb to succumb to the pleasure building in his veins. He tightened his grip in Fjord’s hair and cried out, spilling down Fjord’s throat. Fjord made sure to look up at Caleb at the moment he tipped over the edge, and the sight made him wish he could draw like Jester could. Caleb’s eyes were shut, his skin flushed a healthy pink, his kiss-swollen mouth hanging open as he spilled into Fjord’s mouth. He was stunningly beautiful like this. 

Caleb’s seed wasn’t the worst thing he had ever tasted; the water from his own lungs followed by bile took that honor. So Fjord simply swallowed as Caleb’s legs gave out from under him. Fjord guided him to the floor and cradled him again, kissing his temple softly. 

Caleb was boneless as Fjord moved him, his body molding to Fjord’s own. He ran his hands through Caleb’s hair gently, pushing it away from his face, the braid that Jester had given him back in Trostenwald still in the red strands. He waited to speak until Caleb’s breath was steady, trailing his hands up and down Caleb’s back and ribs. 

“Better?” He asked softly. Caleb nodded, and started to move his hands toward the bulge in the front of Fjord’s pants. “No darlin’, not tonight.” He caught Caleb’s wrists in one hand and pulled him away lightly. 

“I want to.” Caleb looked up at him. Fjord’s cock throbbed in his pants at the way Caleb’s big blue eyes were blown with lust. He wanted nothing more than to pin Caleb to a wall, fuck his throat and them cum on his face, marking him. 

“I know.” Fjord said gently, ignoring his instincts. “But tonight ain’t about me.” He kissed Caleb’s forehead gently. “Tonight’s about gettin’ that beautiful mind of yours right again.” He cupped the back of Caleb’s head and kissed him softly. Caleb made a happy noise and kissed Fjord back. Fjord kissed him softly, scratching at his scalp with his fingernails. 

“It worked.” Caleb confessed. “A bit.” 

“Good.” Fjord kissed him again. “Is there anythin’ you need right now? Water, food, whatever you need I’ll get it.” Fjord said. 

“Sleep would be nice.” Caleb confessed. “I’m also worried about Nott. I don’t want to leave her alone for too long.” Fjord nodded and kissed him once more. 

“Now Caleb, when we get back to the room I want you to sleep. Don’t spend the night watchin’ over Nott or thinkin’ about what happened down in that mine. You are going to sleep, and if you have any nightmares, you are going to wake me.” Fjord said. “You will wake me. That’s an order.” 

Caleb nodded. “Yes. I promise.” He said, wondering when he and Fjord had fallen into this pattern. 

“I’m takin’ the floor tonight, you and Jester and Nott can have the bed.” He knew he was big and massive and he didn’t want to risk hurting any of them in his sleep. 

“No.” Caleb’s hands clenched on Fjord’s biceps. “Please, stay with me. On the mattress. Where I can feel you.” He asked. 

“Alright.” Fjord said. “You can stay next to me.” He spoke slowly and ran his hand down Caleb’s spine as he calmed down. 

“Thank you.” Caleb said, running his hands over Fjord’s hair. Fjord let his eyes flutter shut at the touch and he leaned into it. It had been a damn long time anyone ran their fingers through his hair like this. 

“We should be gettin’ back.” He muttered. “They’ll start askin’ questions soon.” 

Caleb stood on shaky legs and gathered his things, and Fjord paused him with a gentle hand. He took a few moments to tuck Caleb back into his pants and tighten the laces before standing up and getting a good look at Caleb’s clothing. His shirt was in tatters, his coat was filthy, his scarf had ragged edges and his pants were more patches than actual cloth. He had a mental list of things to get before they left this little town. 

He followed Caleb into the room and saw everyone was already asleep, curled into a pile on the bed. Nott was in the center, her head against Jester’s chest, with Beau and Molly on either side. They had left room for them both. Fjord took a moment to take off his boots before padding over to the bed. He sat on it, and held a hand out for Caleb. Caleb mimicked Fjord, taking his boots off and Fjord saw that Caleb didn’t have any socks. 

“Caleb, where are your socks?” He asked softly. 

“They had too many holes so I had get rid of them.” Caleb tucked his books into his coat and left it within reach by the bed. 

“I’m gettin’ you new socks.” Fjord grumbled, laying back on the bed. 

“Fjord, no.” Caleb protested. 

“Caleb, yes.” Fjord grinned at him. “Consider it a present.” 

“What for?” He asked, laying down on the bed. He curled into Fjord’s body on instinct, seeking the comfort found in the half-orc’s massive frame. 

“For bein’ smart and stayin’ alive.” Fjord mumbled. Caleb felt his voice rumble deep in Fjord’s chest like an earthquake. 

“I don’t do well with gifts.” Caleb admitted softly. He yawned his jaw cracking. 

“Caleb?” A small, rough voice spoke up to their left. They glanced over and saw Nott, her eyes glowing in the dark as she reached for her friend. 

“I’m here, Nott.” Caleb climbed over Fjord and lay on his side. He took Nott’s hand in his own and gave it a soft squeeze. “Are you feeling any better?” 

“My chest hurts.” She muttered. “I’m not bleeding anymore but my chest hurts. Are you ok? I saw you get shot.” Her little green hand ran over the white bandages on his ribs. 

“I’m alright.” Caleb said, and Fjord could hear the truth in his voice. “Fjord took care of me.” 

“Good. You need someone to take care of you.” Nott said, making Fjord smile. He lay next to Caleb and spooned him from behind. 

“I’m up for it if he’ll allow me.” Fjord muttered loud enough for Nott to hear. He didn’t get a response and he glanced over Caleb’s shoulder to find that the little girl was already asleep. He glanced over to Caleb and sure enough, the human was asleep as well. Fjord yawned and pressed a kiss into Caleb’s hair, and allowed sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was inspired but the bit where Caleb got shot and had a total PTSD flashback as he watched the Gnoll priest burn. I intend to update this with every episode. It's not so much a linear story as a collection of bits and pieces of what Fjord and Caleb have. Snapshots of what they have. This is very heavy into the BDSM thing, with Caleb being the sub, obviously. EDIT: Decided to throw this into the Craving You verse bc fuck it that's why.


End file.
